


In the Kitchen

by wattlebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Men of Letters Bunker, Short, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattlebird/pseuds/wattlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the bunker's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

Castiel looked up and down the hall before closing the door behind him. Spinning around quickly, he whispered, "We can't keep meeting like this." He took a step towards the middle of the dimly-lit kitchen. "It is really hard for me to do this right now, at least as far as the sneaking around part goes. It's so worth it though." Cas drifted in the direction of the pantry. "So what shall we try tonight? Honey?" He reached for the silly looking bear on the shelf. (It greatly amused Cas the containers that human beings came up with. They're so clever!) "Nutella?" he asked, grabbing the container of spread. "Or shall we try for something we've done before?"

He headed to the refrigerator, located what he was looking for, and made his way back to the counter. He raked a glance over the gleaming stainless steel and settled his gaze on the object of his affection. Setting down his accumulated items, he smiled. "Shall we begin then?" He picked up the squeeze bottle and drizzled honey over the tan expanse in front of him. Cas gave an involuntary shudder of anticipation. As he flipped the lid closed on the squeeze bottle, some honey dribbled onto his finger. A sweetness burst across his tongue as he dragged the finger into his mouth, and a moan escaped his lips.

Suddenly the overhead lights flicked on. "What the hell is going on in here, Cas?" Dean demanded as he stepped fully into the kitchen.

Cas' body froze. He looked from the counter to Dean, who was staring at him with eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. There was a slight, wet pop as Cas removed his finger from his mouth. His face reddened as he said, "I am, um, making a peanut butter sandwich."


End file.
